


Attention

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Inspired by Art, M/M, Napping, Unspecified Relationship, can be read as romantic or platonic, do not copy to another site, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Rex just wants to nap, okay?
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, based upon art created by Ember, on Tumblr ([ct-51-4305](https://ct-51-4305.tumblr.com/)). You can find the art [here](https://ct-51-4305.tumblr.com/post/634272631410016256/rex-and-his-precious-arc-twins). The art is ship art, but you can read this fic as shippy or not. It's up to you.
> 
> Ember, your art is amazing, and I hope you enjoy this!

It was a rare spot of leave for the 501st. They were even on Coruscant for a couple days, which was nice. They could go to 79’s, catch up with the other battalions currently stationed on-world, or just do nothing. Just exist in the world that demanded so much from them just so they could have the right to live. It was nice to not have any true obligations, for a few rotations.

And as rare as leave was for them, Rex had found himself something even more scarce. The GAR barracks on Coruscant had very few actual windows, and not many of them were situated in convenient spots to be enjoyed. So the ones that _were_ good were prime real estate, and hard to get access to. One had to either be on the lookout, willing to share space with other brothers, or just sit and wait for the opportunity to arise to claim the area for your own.

Rex didn’t have to do any of those things, oddly enough.

That day was bright and sunshiney — a little odd for the polluted, city-covered world. Sunlight streamed through the few windows beautifully, creating blessedly warm, cozy patches through the barracks. Rex had just been sort of strolling through the building, looking for a quiet place to relax on his own, when he’d happened upon it.

A perfect little cubby, filled with scavenged pillows and blankets. The bedding created a sort of padded area, perfect for curling up and sleeping. A skylight above the space spilled warm sun into the area, heating it up to a perfectly comfortable temperature. The area was totally empty with not a brother currently in sight.

And, listen. Rex had so many things to deal with on a regular basis, from his general to his cadet-commander and everything that came along with them. He had nothing to do that day, and no one to stop him. Rex could not help himself from stepping carefully into the cubby, laying down, and curling up right there. The bedding was all surprisingly fluffy and soft. It wasn’t anything like the regulation pillows and blankets they were provided by the Republic. These were all white and clearly well taken care of. The _vode_ didn’t have any possessions, but what they did have, they took immaculate care of.

Rex was drifting to off to sleep faster than he would care to admit.

It felt like only seconds when a whispered voice was waking him up.

“Captain? Rex?”

Rex groaned. He cracked one eye open, feeling groggy, to see who had decided it was time to interrupt him. Clearly, he hadn’t been asleep long. The sun had barely shifted position, still filling the cubby and bathing him in heat.

Fives and Echo were just outside the nest of pillows and blankets, crouched and watching him carefully.

“Wh’t?” he grumbled. The word only half came out with how his face was smushed into the bedding.

Fives grinned, clearly amused. If Rex had the energy, he might have considered smacking him. But then… Fives’ smile was gorgeous, and Rex loved to see it. At least, he loved to see it when the man hadn’t just woken him up.

“Comfortable?” Fives asked, teasing.

Rex didn’t have the energy for this. Or the patience.

“Either tell me what you want, or go away.” Then a thought occurred to him. “Or, better yet, get in here, and go the hell to sleep.”

Echo’s face broke out in a beaming smile, as if all the happiness in the world could be stored inside him.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he decided quickly, and crawled past Fives to settle in the cubby.

He laid down in front of Rex, scooting in close and tucking his head up under Rex’s chin. Of course, the captain accommodated him, sliding his left arm up and shifting them both until the position felt right. Echo’s head rested on Rex’s arm while the captain’s other hand curled gently around the back of the younger ARC’s neck. Echo didn’t even wait for a reaction from Fives before closing his eyes and seemingly heading straight for dream land.

It almost made Rex laugh. Almost.

Fives, on the other hand, was only a moment behind Echo. Once Rex and Echo had settled, Fives crawled around them both to lay himself down to Rex’s back. Very quickly, Rex found himself plastered on both sides with his ARCs, and he absolutely did not mind. They were warm, and despite all their hard muscle, soft and lax in the sunlight and comfortable bedding.

Rex felt Fives lean his forehead against the back of his neck, and then an arms snaked across him. One of Fives’ hands rested securely on his stomach and held on.

They all seemed to let out a simultaneous sigh of contentment.

Rex closed his eyes again, looking forward to continuing his nap, especially now that he had his Dominoes with him.

He was curious though.

“Is this actually what you wanted, or did you need something?” he asked, half yawning the question into Echo’s hair. Fives did a one shoulder shrug behind him.

“Mostly we wanted your attention. But this works, too.”

Rex smiled. “Okay.”

They were all asleep in mere minutes, napping away the warm Coruscanti afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
